Love Reborn
by Teri Baumer
Summary: Aya is now mourning the death of Tooya w her 2yr old son Aki. Under depression she seeks the comfort from old friends, Suzumi & Yuuhi Aogiri. She finds somethin taking over the sorrow N her heart somethin warm & comforting. What will happen now? Aya
1. Sadness

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T' OWN CERES, I ONLY OWN THE KID THAT AYA HAS. WARNING: MAY INCLUDE HARSH LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL ACTS LATER. PLUS I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE ARE SPOILERS. '' = Character thought ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Standing in the rain with a small red headed child next to her, Aya Mikage stood at the foot of her husband's grave. She'd kept her last name when they were married for they didn't know his last name. He'd died two years after their child was born and now a month after his death, she still came to mourn his death.  
"Tooya why did you leave me?" she sobbed out.  
"Why why why. We loved one another so much, but you're gone. I wish we had another mana for you, but it wasn't possible. I promise to always love you." She said as hot tears of loss flowed down her young face.  
"Mama, why are you crying?" the small child asked.  
"Mama's fine Aki, it's just that I miss daddy." She said as she picked up her son. She named it after her twin brother who she loved dearly. He had died two years ago along with the majority of her family and friends. Alone with her son and no real place to go to, Aya walked back to the car and buckled Aki into his seat. She was only eighteen years old, a mother and a widow. It wasn't right and her one and only love was now gone. She couldn't help but feel anger for what had happened yet also feel thankful at the same time. 'Ceres why did you do this? Why couldn't you have given Tooya a longer lifetime? I loved him so as you do Mikage, but now I'm at a loss.' She thought as she drove over to her friend's home. Walking up the beautiful pathway, Aya carried Aki in arms, using her other hand to hold the umbrella. When she got to the door, her best friend Suzumi answered the door. "Aya, I'm glad you came." She said as she took the child from her arms. "Hi auntie Suzumi!" Aki said before running off to the TV room. "Aya, you're drenched. If you don't take better care of yourself you'll catch cold." Suzumi scolded. "I know, but I really don't care." She mumbled out. "I know that you miss Tooya but there was nothing we could do. Even if Kagami had made another mana it was incomplete, not useful. It would've done the same thing to him as it did to Aki." Suzumi said hugging Aya. She was just like a sister to her as was Yuuhi. "I want you to stay here a while. You need rest, and I want you to regain some strength. Yuuhi and Mrs.Q can take care of Aki, Alec can too." She said as she took Aya to the bathroom. "Take a warm bath, then come to me for some tea so we can talk." Suzumi ordered. "Okay." Was all Aya said.  
  
"Suzumi what is going on? Why is Aki here?" Yuuhi yelled out from the kitchen. "Why do you want to know?" she hollered at him. "Cuz he keeps taking my chopsticks!" he whined out. "Well if you wanted to then teach him how to be a great chef!" Suzumi said.  
  
Walking to the dance studio, Suzumi sat and relaxed herself. Gracefully she began the dance of the Celestial Maidens ascending to heaven. The moves were so graceful, and being a descendant herself, the moves just flowed like the air. "Suzumi you never cease to amaze me." A soft soothing voice came from the door. "Alec." Was all said as he walked over to her. "You know I love you right?" he said as he picked her up and hugged her. "Yeah I know. Why would I have married you? You were the one who was able to show me what love is." She said with a smile. "Well you're the one who has helped me start a new life in protecting all the descendants of the celestial maidens. "Yeah and that's another reason why I love you." She said before kissing the tall blond on the lips.  
  
Stepping out of the steamy bath, Aya dried herself off trying to figure out a way to get Suzumi to quit bugging her. 'God it's like she's treating me like a child' grabbing a towel, Aya began to dry her body.  
  
Escaping the kitchen, Yuuhi wiped the sweat from his brow. Man could that kid wear you out fast. Though he did have to admit that kid did have cooking potential. The only thing that Aki had to do was stop taking his chopsticks away and using them as probing toys. Walking down to the bath, Yuuhi tore his shirt off and opened the bathroom door, when to his utter surprise, Aya stood in front of him in her naked beauty. The only problem she looked so depressed. "Aya I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." Yuuhi said trying not to look at her. "It's okay Yuuhi. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She said as she wrapped her towel around herself before walking to her room. Standing there in a daze Yuuhi was completely in a daze. 'Wow was she acting wrong. I mean god she let me LOOK at her body!' Aya went in her room, not really caring that she let the man that was probably still in love with her see her naked. She was just still in a slump with the Tooya thing. Her heart ached so much for him. Sometimes she even felt bad about being around Aki, because of his resemblance to Tooya. Aki and his red hair and blue eyes. His face had the contours that Tooya had yet had the gentleness that Aya had. Putting her robe on, Aya walked to the mirror looking at herself. She looked so sullen, and dark. She looked old, about 25 instead of 19. When Tooya had been around, she was happy, full of life, but when he got sick and weak 3 months ago, she began to feel his pain and sorrow. Her heart now had a burden of being a single mother and still deal with the death of her loved one. All the memories filling her mind gave her a powerful punch of emotions that made her drop to her knees sobbing. "Tooya, Tooya where are you?" was all she said over and over again, the hot tears streaming down her face. Walking out of the bathroom, steam spilling out into the hallway, Yuuhi walked down to his room when he heard Aya crying. He walked over to the door and hesitated before opening it. "Aya what's wrong?" he asked as he rushed over to her when he saw her on her hands and knees. "He's gone forever. I don't know how to live anymore. I don't think I can." She said as Yuuhi wrapped his strong arms around her shaking body. "Don't leave us Aya. You don't understand how many of us love you and want you around. You've also got a son. I'm here for you." He said lovingly against her neck. "Yuuhi, you're still by my side after all the things that have happened. You've watched me love Tooya, then turn to you then turn back to Tooya. Why are you still here by my side?" Aya asked her sobs not decreasing as she shook her head against his chest. "Aya you still don't understand do you? I still love you and always will. I made a promise right before Aki was born. The promise was between Tooya and me. He asked me if I would promise to always protect you even if he was gone. I said yes, because I never want you to be sad. I watched you love him because I knew it made you happy. All I want for you is your happiness, even if you can't return it to me." He said with such emotion and tenderness that Aya silenced. "Yuuhi, I don't know what to do or say. I want to have feelings for you. Please help me forget the pain and help me feel happiness." She begged in a hoarse whisper. "I promise as long as we take it slow. I want to be yours forever and I won't be happy until I know that you feel the same for me." Was the last thing he said because Suzumi showed up. "What is going on here?" she asked as she tapped her food in annoyance. "I was just..." was all he was able to get out, for Aya put her slender finger over he lips. "I was upset and Yuuhi came to comfort me. He told me something that is I think is helping me move one." She said as she wiped the rest of her tears off her face. "Okay I was just making sure. Please Aya come talk to me tomorrow, and don't be afraid." Suzumi said, he voice and features smoothing out. "Okay, I promise." "I'm going to go now Aya. I'll let you rest. Aki is with Mrs.Q so don't worry." Yuuhi said before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Yuuhi. I forgot how it felt to have friends." She said with a smile. "No problem. I promise to always protect you." He said before sliding the door shut.  
  
A/N: Hello all you Ceres fans, if you don't know me already, I'm Teri Baumer. I've written several Fanfics recently. This is I think my fifth fanfic. I've got a final fantasy 8 humor/romance R fic, a Humor/romance R Fushigi Yuugi fic, a PG-13, Humor/Romance Angelic Layer fic, and a Rated R, romance/humor FFX-2 Rikku fic. Well I hope you like this Ceres fic. I sure do love it! I have a lot of Ceres in my Rikku fic. It's a Rikku and Gippal fic to be exact. Enjoy and review if you want me to continue writing this one. LYL!  
  
Teri Baumer 


	2. Emotions Unfold

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHILD!  
  
WARNING: EMOTIONAL ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Aya awoke to the sun in her eyes. The futon that she was on was quite familiar to her. Sitting up she took in her surrounds. Realization hit her, making her ache all over. She remembered what had happened last night. It was all so much for her to handle. First she was at Tooya's grave crying her heart out and next she's at Suzumi's crying on Yuuhi's shoulder. What was going on with her? She missed Tooya so much, yet the presence of Yuuhi made her feel immensely better.  
  
Stretching, Aya stood up feeling a lot better. It was the first time since Tooya's death that she didn't' feel like bursting out into tears. She walked to the sliding door that led outside, opened it and stepped out into the sunlight. The air was heavy with the left over scent of a spring shower. All the leaves were dotted with small droplets of water, and with the sun shining on it, it gave the leaves an ethereal glow. It was as if she were in a fairy wonderland. Never before had she seen the studio look so magnificent. It had been so long since she had been here with Suzumi. The last time was at her and Alec's wedding a year ago. So long since she'd seen Yuuhi. He was already in cooking school, and was flying through it. Yuuhi... She remembered the incident when Yuuhi had told her that he loved her. She too had loved him very much, but not in that manner. Memories flashed through her mind of the night when she'd caught a cold and how Tooya had regained his "memories" and how he'd forgotten her. She remembered the pain she felt and how she'd begged Yuuhi to make her forget. He said he would only when she had truly forgotten Tooya. She could never forget her first love. But maybe being with Yuuhi was her fate. It was all so much to think about.  
  
Standing in the doorway leading outside, Yuuhi leaned against the frame watching the woman who'd stolen his heart long ago. He'd come to bring her breakfast, but when he'd walked in; he noticed her standing outside, sun flowing over her delicate features. It was a complete change from last night. Last night her face was broken down with sorrow. Her eyes were dark with pain, her cheeks streaked with tears. But now she carried a light glow around herself. Her eyes were clear as water. It showed expectance of some sort. It was something that reminded him of how she used to be when he'd first met her. She was a wild spirit, and she was able to stay that way even with Ceres inside of her body. She was always so brave; not once had she cowered away from her destiny. That was what had made him fall in love with her. She was everything that he wanted. Everything that he still wanted.  
  
Turning to go back in, Aya saw a pair of familiar silvery blue eyes staring right back at her. They seemed to be filled with so much warmth that made her heart yet again jump in surprise. It was the second time with in twenty- four hours that it happened. And it was with the same man.  
  
"Good morning Yuuhi." "Good morning Aya, how did you sleep?" he asked. "Quite well. I haven't felt this rested in months!" she said with a dazzling smile, which he hadn't seen for ages. "Good."  
  
Walking behind her, Yuuhi felt his heart leap within his chest. It was a feeling that was familiar, that he hadn't felt in years. It was something that he vaguely remembered when he'd first met Aya. Eyes wide with realization, he finally remembered what this feeling was. It was the feeling of love. It was regenerating inside of him. Or maybe it had always been there but had been asleep these past few years. It was something that as bringing him happiness yet was also bringing him sorrow. Aya was still dreadfully in love with Tooya. He could never compete with him; but then again he still had a chance. She'd opened up slowly. Her cold heart of sorrow was beginning to thaw out.  
  
Walking into the living area where tea was served, Suzumi, Alec, and Aki sat at the low tea table chatting gaily. When they saw a smiling Aya walk in with grinning Yuuhi behind her, they quieted.  
  
"Good morning mama!" the small red headed child said as he scrambled up and ran to his mother. "Ah, good morning sweetie." Aya said with an even larger smile on her face.  
  
"You're actually smiling mama!" Aki said allowing himself a toothy grin. "As I can see, you seem to be feeling a lot better." Suzumi said with a smile towards her husband. "Yeah you do seem as if you've had a weight lifted from your shoulders." Alec said with his soft, gentle tone. "Good morning little brother." Suzumi said teasingly at Yuuhi who was absorbed at the sight of Aya and Aki. Jumping at the sound of Suzumi's voice, Yuuhi turned and gave them a sheepish smile. "Morning Sis!" He said as he sauntered over there. "Well what is going on with you Yuuhi?" Suzumi asked with a concerned look on her face. "Same old same old." He said with a sigh. "Ah I see, it's Aya, well you know there's always a chance that she'll fall in love again." Suzumi said with a softening smile. "Ya never know, that could be you over there with your own kid." Alec said as he patted Yuuhi on the back. "Guess so." Yuuhi said, but not completely there. His mind had begun to wander off into space, imagining him and Aya having a kid. It was a wonderful thought but he just didn't know how that could happen, while her heart still held onto Tooya.  
  
Later that afternoon, Aya put Aki down for a nap and then went outside to the garden. When she got out there, she saw Yuuhi standing in a puddle of sunlight looking up towards the trees with a sad smile on his face. Curiosity tugged her to walk up to him. As she neared him, she was able to smell him, a spicy smell that tingled her nose. It was sweet and comforting, more so than Tooya's was.  
  
When she got right behind Yuuhi, Aya decided to enjoy this afternoon with him, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his body jump at this. She didn't speak, just leaned in against her friend, a man whom loved her and whom she admired a lot. They just stood there, the sunlight flowing over their bodies, making them glow.  
  
After awhile, Yuuhi turned towards Aya, and tipped her chin up so he could look into her baby blue eyes. He saw confusion in them, yet something that he hadn't seen in a long time. Happiness was what he saw in her eyes. It made him feel so much better knowing that she was feeling better.  
  
"Yuuhi..." was all that came out of Aya's lips. Slowly, Yuuhi cupped Aya's delicate face and placed his lips on hers, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips melded to his. It had been awhile since he'd kissed her. And now he could, and would, for he was finding his love for her coming back. He felt her hands slide up his broad chest and twine around his neck. He thought that was a pretty good thing so he deepened the kiss more, gently parting her lips with is tongue, successfully gaining access to her honey sweet mouth. Suddenly Aya pulled away from him, turning her back to him. He saw that she was covering her mouth and saw tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Aya, I'm sorry." Yuuhi said, his voice hoarse from their kiss. "Yuuhi, don't apologize! It's not you, I liked it, but it's me." She said before more tears came flowing down her face. Her heart was breaking, with the idea of doing this, feeling these emotions for Yuuhi when Tooya had died only a month and a half ago. Was it wrong for her to feel this way for him so soon after his death? "Aya, it's not your fault. It's mine for pressuring you. You mean the world to me, and it pains me to see you upset. Your happiness has always meant the everything to me, and that was why I let you be with Tooya, because it made you happy." Yuuhi said achingly as he walked over to her and brought her to him in a strong embrace, trying to take away her pain. "Yuuhi..." was all she was able to say.  
  
Yuuhi sat them down on the grass, and just rocked her back and forth until her sobs had stopped. Holding her in his arms, comforting her was one of the best feelings he had had in a long time. She was accepting his love for her slowly, but at least she wasn't rejecting it. Looking down at his blond beauty, he saw that she had fallen fast asleep. Poor thing, she truly did have a lot to deal with now.  
  
Standing up slowly, Yuuhi cradled Aya in his arms and walked her down to her room quietly. When he slid the door open and walked in, he settled her down on her futon and watched her snuggle into the blankets. She was just like a small child, just more fragile.  
  
A/n. I know sucky way to end the chapter, but I can't think n e more. I gots 3 more to update. But I hope u like this. I sry a/b the formatting of the other one. Didn't mean for it to turn out that way. But I fixed it and hope u love it. Won't update til I get more reviews! 3 ain't a lot so spread the word a/b this if u like it! LYL Loves Teri Baumer 


	3. The Dream

DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN CERES, BUT I DO OWN AKI THE UM 2 OR 3 YEAR OLD CHILD THAT AYA AND TOOYA PRODUCED IN THE DOCTOR OFFICE IN THE SHOW...  
  
Warning... dunno yet so bare w/ me kay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Aya awoke to the sun shining in her face, and the sweet melodic tune of the birds. (* I myself think that birds tweeting in the morning is really annoying! Especially when you're trying to sleep in! *) Shifting to sit up she felt something tighten around her. Looking down she saw that a pair of tan muscular arms were surrounding her waist. Eyes wide in alarm, she searched her mind for anything that could've happened that would make her wake up in bed with Yuuhi. Looking down once more, this time at herself, she double-checked to see if she was dressed. To her great relief she found herself fully dressed. Sighing out she felt the arms around her move, and heard a sleepy grunt from behind her. Turning to face him she pulled her head away from his slightly, trying to focus her vision on him. Smiling slightly she opened her mouth to speak when he opened his mouth to talk.  
  
"Are you feeling any better Aya?"  
  
Frowning she racked her brain, trying to figure out what could make him ask her such a question. Suddenly realization hit her and her mind was flooded with the events of the day before. Images of her and Yuuhi kissing, and then an image of herself crying, feeling dreadful, as if she had betrayed Tooya. Clearing her mind, she looked back at Yuuhi's worried face.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you. But I do have one question."  
  
As if he had read her mind, he sat up and put his hand up, signaling her not to speak.  
  
"Lemme guess... You want to know why we're sharing a bed?"  
  
Nodding she motioned for him to continue his explanation.  
  
"Okay well you see, you were very upset last night, and once you had calmed down some, I took you to your room. You then asked me to stay until you fell asleep and I guess after awhile I too drifted off to sleep."  
  
Smiling, she sat up with a content sigh, glad that she had a friend like Yuuhi. Stretching, she let her spirits soar and released a joyful laugh.  
  
When she finished laughing she looked over at Yuuhi and saw something shimmer in his eyes that made her sober up. Gently and slowly she saw his hand rise up towards her and then she felt the warmth of his hand against her cheek. She could feel his rough callused thumb gently stroking the soft skin of her cheek. And in his eyes she saw love glowing in their warm brown depths. She could feel the pounding of her heart as he bent his head down towards her.  
  
When their faces were only inches away the sliding door flew open and in came a well rested, energetic Aki. Pulling apart from each other, Yuuhi and Aya tried to act as if nothing happened. But then again Aki was only three, so how much could he really catch on to?  
  
Putting on a forced 'casual' smile, Aya held her arms open wide, giving him an opportunity to run up to her with a toothy grin. Once he ran into her arms she held on tight, stroking his silky red hair.  
  
When the hug ended she noticed that Aki was pulling away from her. Next thing she new she was watching him run into Yuuhi's arms. Both she and Yuuhi had a startled look on their face. Never before had Aki run to another man as if they were Tooya.  
  
All that she could feel now was a tightness building up in her chest as she watched her son reach for Yuuhi who appeared to have become a fatherly figure to her beloved Aki. It was a strange thing to think about. Getting up she smiled at the two of them together.  
  
"I'm going to go chat with Suzumi. You two can play for a bit."  
  
When she left the room she started heading towards the dance studio where she found Suzumi meditating, looking so much like the celestial that she had once been. But that was all in the bast. No longer would she have to battle with the Mikage. Her life was supposed to be happy and carefree. Her life was supposed to include Tooya in the picture. It pained her some to think that her son was now reaching our to Yuuhi. But then again, her own heart pained her because it was yearning for Yuuhi's touch. But if she did give into her own heart, it could be as if she were betraying Tooya.  
  
"Aya are you okay?" a concerned Alec asked as her walked into the studio.  
  
Snapping her head up she looked around to see both Alec and Suzumi looking at her. Pasting a silly smile on her face, she began to laugh uneasily as she scratched her head.  
  
"Did you come to ask me something Aya?"  
  
"Uh, Well I just came to talk... about stuff... girlie stuff."  
  
Taking a hint, Alec gave Suzumi a gentle peck on the lips before leaving the room. When they were both positive that he gone, Aya turned to her friend who seemed more like a sister to her now a days. Obviously by the expression Suzumi's face that she too had something to say.  
  
"Aya come over and sit down. We can talk over tea and pocky."  
  
Kneeling down by the tea table, Aya watched Suzumi gracefully mix her own special herbed tea with the technique of an old Japanese custom. It was so beautiful and just something as simple as that made her relax.  
  
"Good, I can see that you've relaxed some. So what is it that is bothering you?"  
  
Setting down her teacup she looked up at her friend with a crestfallen look.  
  
"It's about Yuuhi."  
  
"SO I see. It's as if you guys are going back to where you started three years ago. So are you feeling guilty because you don't feel the same way or is it because you feel as if you're betraying Tooya?"  
  
Mouth gaping in shock, Aya could only sit there, speechless at what her friend had predicted.  
  
"Well did I get it right?"  
  
Clearing her throat, Aya nodded, unsure if she could trust her own voice just yet.  
  
"Well what is it that you want me to help you out with?"  
  
"Well Suzumi, to be quite honest, I just don't know anymore! Yes I still love Tooya dearly but I feel so helpless when I'm around Yuuhi. He shows me so much love that I've never dealt with in my life."  
  
Shaking her head, Suzumi grasped Aya's hand with her own.  
  
"My dear little sister, you are so transparent that it surprises me that you yourself have not seen what's happening."  
  
"Suzumi I don't understand what you are saying! What is it that I'm overlooking?" a very distressed Aya complained.  
  
"No I will not tell you. It's for you to figure our on your own."  
  
As she looked into her sisters' eyes, she saw the warmth and comfort in their amber depths.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it myself." And with a sigh of acceptance and relief, she began to move to get up.  
  
"Wait! I still have something to tell you Aya!"  
  
Pausing, she turned back to the tea table and stared at her friend.  
  
"What is it Suzumi?"  
  
"I have great news! Alec and I are..."  
  
Putting a hand up, Aya gave Suzumi a smile before grasping her hand between hers.  
  
"You and Alec are expecting right?"  
  
With a teary smile, Suzumi nodded before opening the floodgates, releasing a flowing river of tears.  
  
Later that evening, the whole household celebrated the announcement of Alec and Suzumi's pregnancy. Yuuhi had prepared a grade A feast that they all enjoyed immensely.  
  
After taking a nice hot, steamy bath, Aya hummed the song "Scarlet" as she walked to her room. It was a great day, despite the rough morning events. At this moment, she was positive that she was ready to fall asleep. When she stepped into her room, Aya literally collapsed onto her futon and let her mind, body, and soul drift away into a dark, cold abyss.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
Is someone calling me?  
  
"Aya... Aya can you hear me?"  
  
That voice sounds so familiar... But who is it?  
  
"Aya... Aya don't you know who it is?"  
  
The sound is so comforting. I feel as if I know this soothing voice.  
  
"Aya it's me, Tooya."  
  
Of course! It was Tooya, but what was he doing in her dreams?  
  
"Aya, listen carefully... You must understand something..."  
  
"Yes what is it Tooya?"  
  
"I want the world for you. I want you to be happy for all the day's of your life and our sons. Please don't hold back your feelings on account of me."  
  
"But Tooya, I don't want to betray your trust."  
  
"Aya, listen to me, I want you to be happy with Yuuhi. He'll be able to give you way more love and protection than I could ever give you. Please listen to me, no matter what happens, I'll be happy for you. I want you to feel love again."  
  
"Tooya..."  
  
"Just promise me that you'll never forget me..."  
  
"Never will I forget my love for you Tooya... Never."  
  
Next thing Aya knew she was awake, with the sunshine spilling over her face. Lord had she had the strangest dream. Or was it really Tooya talking to her? God, she was even more confused than she had ever been. But was that dream really a true blessing from Tooya? It sounded so much like him. She just guessed that she had to trust her heart now.  
  
A/N: OMG I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOW UPDATING. LORD HAVE MERCY, IT'S EXAM TIME AND I'M FRIGGING BUSY AT SCHOOL BUT SINCE I GOT A FAN LETTER FROM JENNA I HAVE BEEN MODIVATED TO UPDATE, NOT LIKE ANYONE REVIEWS OR NOTHING BUT WHATEVER! ENJOY ENJOY! LOTS OF FREAKING LOVE!  
  
TERI BAUMER! 


	4. Heating up

Disclaimer: I don't own Ceres, and I don't um... yeah, I own the series on DVD and Manga!

Warning: Semi-Lemon, to make up for my lack of updating this fic. I felt so horrible when I read this review from a fan that said I hadn't updated since April. I swear I almost shit a brick I was so upset. Honestly I've been so busy with the summer, and school starts in 3 days and my computer RARELY works, so now I'm pumped. But to keep me on my toes please say so STERNLY in your review, and I need more reviews to get myself pumped to update. But I'm truly sorry.

When Aya woke in the morning, her head felt unbearably heavy. That dream she had had left her head in the clouds. That had been the first time that Tooya had spoken to her ever. But then again, he was dead, but with all the crazy stuff that had happened in her life, a spirit contacting her was nothing.

Finally after heaving her ass up from her warm squishy futon, Aya stretched and pulled on a nice satin robe before leaving her room.

When she opened the door a giggling Aki being chased by Yuuhi who seemed to be trying to retrieve his chopsticks from her son greeted her.

"Aki, give Yuuhi back his chopsticks now." Aya said as she watched the red headed child skid to a halt and look at her with big watery blue eyes.

"But mama, I want to play with them."

"Aya, it's okay, he can play with them, I just need to talk to you now." Yuuhi said out of the blue as she grasped her wrist in his strong warm hand as he gently led her into her room.

When the door was shut and locked, Yuuhi leaned his back against the closed door. Lifting his head up he saw Aya gazing at him in a way that he'd never seen before.

"Yuuhi what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Scratching his head in a boyish way, Yuuhi gave her a sheepish grin before jumping into his explanation. "Well Aya I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know you were distressed the night before when we, uh, you know were kissing."

Aya watched as a crimson blush stained Yuuhi's tan handsome face. It was always amusing to see a man blush like a schoolboy asking a girl to dance.

Totally not in the mood to hear his stuttered apology, Aya put her hand up in a gesture of silence and stepped up to him. Quietly she whispered, "Hush," Before slowly brushing her lips against his. That move sent them into a flurry of hot wild kisses, making them gasp for air.

They continued on with the hot kisses, as hands frantically tore at clothing, trying to get to the warm heat of skin. The desperation that they both felt was almost unbearable.

Yuuhi tore at Aya's nightshirt until the buttons came undone. When his hands cupped her small supple breasts, a heat wave of passion crashed over him making him want her even more.

Soon the two were lying on the floor; clothes scattered everywhere, bodies writhing with desire. It was heaven and both had waited so long to be like this in each other's arms. It was a miracle that Aya was feeling fine about letting go and being a wanton little angel in his arms. It was perfect, and it was finally time for Yuuhi to indulge in this beautiful gift that was lying beneath him with her eyes clouded with hot passion.

As Yuuhi was beginning to slowly move his knee between Aya's thighs when the door leading the yard opened. Both Yuuhi and Aya stopped and slowly turned their heads to be greeted with a bright red Mrs. Q.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean, I mean, uh. Ahhhh.... I give you my best wishes and hope it's a girl."

Turning to each other Aya and Yuuhi burst out in gusts of laughter at what had just happened. Never in a million years would they have thought that Mrs. Q would walk in on them. But then again she had a few years back.

Leaning up on his elbows, Yuuhi gazed down on Aya's beautiful face before gently brushing a kiss over her brow.

"We really should get up and eat. We can do this some other time, but I think the mood has been lost when we were interrupted."

When they came out into the dinning area, everyone looked up and raised a curious eyebrow up at the two who were still slightly flushed from their little romp in the futon.

"So how did you sleep Aya." Suzumi asked as she looked at a glaring Yuuhi.

"Fine, thanks for asking Suzumi."

The meal continued in silence until Yuuhi couldn't take it anymore.

"As I can tell you guys are curious if Aya and I have, well you know done it, but we haven't!"

Everyone gaped in surprise at him.

"God why not?!" Suzumi said in shock before covering her mouth in horror of what she'd just said.

"Suzumi, think about it dear, if we were ever walked in on by Mrs.Q, don't you think that the mood would be lost?" Alec said as she stroked the back of her head.

"Exactly, the mood was gone. We ended up laughing at what had happened." Aya said with a smile.

The group continued to talk until the meal was over. Mrs.Q cleared the table and Aya headed off into the garden with Aki.

"Mama is Yuuhi my new daddy?" the small child asked as his mother set him down on the grass.

Shocked at the question, she couldn't think of an answer to tell her son.

"Mama do you love Yuuhi?" Aki asked as he looked up at his young mother.

That was one thing she could answer.

"Aki dear, Mama does love Yuuhi, and maybe someday he will be your new daddy, but now things aren't smoothed out yet, so at the moment, no Yuuhi is not your daddy."

"Aya can I speak to you?" Yuuhi said from the door leading into the house.

After telling Aki to stay put she walked over to Yuuhi and saw that he had a serious look on his face.

"Yuuhi what's wrong?"

"Aya, I heard what you said, and it made my heart swell up with pride, for I feel the same way about you."

Blushing, Aya ducked her head down and fiddled with the button on Yuuhi's shirt.

"Aya I love you so much, and I have one simple question... Will you be mine forever?"

Shocked, Aya snapped her head up and saw that he had a velvet box in his hands. What was she going to do?

A/N: I'm evil! I left you hanging. Heheheheheheh. Sry, I'm going to be better at updating. My computer is being nice to me now. But question, please help me with idea's to continue this story. Should Ceres come back, or should Aya have another baby? Tell mee! Well gtg, lyl, review REVIEW!

Love you, Teri Baumer


	5. New Joys and Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Ayashi no Ceres,

but I do own the series.

Warning: Possible lemon.

Note: Yeah, if you guys haven't read my rikku's turn

at love story, then you will not know who matt is.

Matt Emerson, my best friends ex dumped her yet again

on a piece of paper b/c he doesn't have the balls to

tell her in person. So I'm making him a villain in my

story. Though he's already scared of me, he still need

to apologize to my friend so yeah, I'd like to tell me

if you believe he should be castrated w/ a wooden

spoon. Yes tell me so later.

Shocked, Aya looked down at the small velvet box that

Yuuhi was holding up to her.

"Yuuhi I really don't know. Can you give me some time

to think this all through?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah don't worry Aya, take your time, I'll come back

later."

When he left, Aya sat on her futon in utter

confusion.

I wish I knew what to do, but I don't. I do love

Yuuhi a lot but I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

Should I follow my heart? Should I say yes?

With that last thought, Aya drifted off into a

pleasant sleep where someone unexpected appeared in

her dreams.

Aya, Aya do you hear me?

That voice, it's so familiar...

Aya, it's me Ceres, can you hear me?

Ceres, why are you in my dreams?

I've come down to talk to you Aya, about you and

Yuuhi. You need to know your destiny.

My destiny? What do you mean Ceres?

Aya, your true destiny is to be with Yuuhi. You must

say yes. I'm being sent to inform you of this, you

must hear me out. There is danger coming. A brother of

the woman that Kagami was engaged to. His name is Matt

Emerson. He's coming to seek revenge on the Mikage

family. If you don't hurry and say yes to Yuuhi, then

bad things will happen. Things that will endanger you

and your son.

Things that will endanger my son?

Yes Aya, things that will endanger the people you

love. If things end up getting worse, then I might be

forced to come back down there and destroy Matt

myself.

But how would you get down here? Your soul rose back

to heaven when Aki died and you received you Mana

back.

It's none of your concern, but you must do as I say,

and I know you remember, I know what you feel and I

know that you truly love Yuuhi.

When Aya awoke, she felt very confused. Why had Ceres

warned her about this Matt guy anyway? But that was

the least of her problems. It was time that she tell

Yuuhi how she truly felt.

Knocking on her door, Yuuhi had to face the music. It

was time that he find out the truth about how Aya felt

about him.

"Come in."

When he walked in, he saw that she was sitting on her

futon, brushing her hair. Walking over to her, he sat

down beside her and looked out of glass door.

"So have you thought about what I said?" Yuuhi said.

"Yeah I have actually."

Looking at her face, he saw her eyes shimmering with

tears. "Yuuhi I've thought hard about what you've

asked me. And my answer is... YES!"

When those words came out from her lips, all he could

feel was a wave of pure joy. Grabbing her hand he

pulled out that beautiful sapphire ring and slipped it

onto her finger.

What occurred from there on was the true act of love,

more so than any that she and Tooya had ever had. It

must mean that the love that she felt for Yuuhi was

stronger than it had ever been for Tooya. Which meant

that Ceres had been right.

When his hot mouth came down hard onto hers, she

could feel the heat rushing through every vein in her

body. And when that hot mouth touched one of her rosy

tipped breasts, the heat of her blood spiked to

unbelievable proportions.

The feel of her smooth soft skin was enough to drive

Yuuhi over the edge. It was madness the way she felt,

and when he finally had satisfied her all that he

could with his hands and mouth he parted her legs and

slowly entered that forbidden tunnel. All he could

feel was the tight velvety feel of her surrounding his

manhood and the only thought that came into his mind

was heaven. It was the only word to describe the way

her felt. And when they both came at the same time, he

knew that they were forever going to be one.

A month after their engagement was announced,

something strange began to happen to Aya.

Feeling dizzy and unusually exhausted, Aya collapsed

down on the cushioned toilet seat lid as she pulled

out an EPT pregnancy test. It never hurt to be

cautious, considering that last time she had no clue.

So when the letters 'pregnant' appeared, all she could

do was stare down at her belly. Pregnant with Yuuhi's

child. What an unbelievable feeling.

So when she left the bathroom and headed down to

Yuuhi's room she gentled her nerves and assured

herself that he would be thrilled to have a baby. And

when she came to his door she saw that he was looking

through a cookbook so he could prepare their menu for

the wedding reception.

"Yuuhi, I've got something to show you if you don't

mind." Aya said softly as a slight blush appeared on

her face.

Standing he walked over to her and led her over to

the chair.

"What is it Aya? You look a little tired."

"Well that was what I came here to tell you." And

when she said that she handed him the positive

pregnancy test. When she saw his eyes shimmer and saw

that he was smiling, her heart swelled up with pride.

She knew right then that he wanted to have this baby

and having the baby that they made together made her

begin to sob with happiness.

So when she left to go to the doctor a few days

later, and Yuuhi was left to finish up the male duties

of the wedding, not one thought came to her that maybe

something bad might happened. Not until after the

appointment when a shady looking guy came up to her

and shoved her into his black car. Definitely she knew

there was trouble because the man told the driver to

step on it and then put a gun to her head.

"Young lady, I'm here to make your life misery."

"Who are you?"

"I am Matt Emerson, the brother of Elaine, the woman

engaged to your cousin Kagami. Well I'm here to seek

revenge on her sadness."

Right then, the warning's that Ceres had brought her

sent a cold wave of fear surging through her veins.

This was the moment when she began to pray for Ceres

to appear and help her save herself and the unborn

child that she and Yuuhi had made together with such

tender touches and soft loving words.

"Now, if you do what I say then I won't hurt you too

much." Matt said as he put a cloth to her face,

cutting off her breathing until she gave in and

breathed in the chemical in the cloth. Soon enough she

was feeling dizzy and passed out.

"There there, you're mine now and I'm going to cause

you a hell of a lot of pain."

When Yuuhi tried to call Aya's cell phone, a man

picked it up. "So this must be the fiancée of miss.

Mikage huh? Well just to warn you, I'm taken her

hostage and won't let her go, and if you try to take

her, I'll ensure that both she and your unborn child

are killed." And when Matt finished that all that

Yuuhi could hear was the sound of his blood surging

with fear and anger.

A/N: so how was that? Okay yeah, I'm at my mom's work

and I hope you wish to kill both the character matt

and the real one. Okay and if you want review and IM

on FYAnimejunkie618 and email me cuz I can check that

on Tuesday's and Thursday's. okay love ya'll and

respond ASAP!

OH forgive me for the format of it. It's a long story so the mac wouldn't let me update and I've had this done for a long time and now I'm on a dell and had to upload this from my email. So yeah deal with it.

Teri Baumer


	6. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Ceres, I own the babies. I hope you enjoy this and have fun reading and hating MATT.

Warning: Maybe some biting and some licking and some blood shed. ::evil twinkle in eyes::

A hazy feeling seemed to be surrounding her as she opened her eyes. All she was capable of seeing was fuzz. She could feel deep down that something was wrong but it wasn't registering in her mind. Her head ached and she knew she needed to wake up, but it wasn't working. If only she had listened to Ceres this might not have happened.

_Aya can you hear me? _

"Ceres is that you?" Aya asked silently.

_Aya you're in deep trouble. Let me in and I will help you._

Feeling to weak to argue she sighed and surrendered to the warmth of her Celestial Maiden re-entering her body.

A Huge gust of wind hit Matt hard in the face as a whirlwind surrounded Aya. _What is she? _He thought to himself. He watched as the wind died down and saw that Aya's appearance had changed drastically. Her hair had changed from being blonde to being a dark royal blue. Her eyes had changed from a dazzling sapphire shade to a bright golden yellow. Instead of a gentle aura around her, a very malicious glow was surrounding her body.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded, trying to sound strong.

"I am Aya of course. I'm her other self. I am Ceres."

_Who the hell is Ceres?_

As if reading his mind, Ceres smiled. " I am the celestial maiden, descended from the heavens above. As for your state, I think I'll leave you alive, but just barely."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked completely dumbfounded.

Not in the mood to explain, Ceres squinted her eyes and let a wave of her power flow through the car. It exploded, allowing her to fly off. She needed to go to Suzumi's Dojo so she could explain what was happening.

Pacing back and forth, Yuuhi was frantic with worry. What if Aya lost their child? What is she was hurt. He'd never forgive himself is she were. He needed to calm down and wait for Alec to find out the background of this Matt Emerson. God knows what he'd do to Aya. Just when things were working out for them, she's taken away and he's left to suffer.

"Yuuhi…"

Turning around at the sound of his name he stared in disbelief at the women standing in front of him.

"Ceres."

"Yes I'm back. I'm here to help you and Aya. Don't worry she's fine."

Sighing, he took a soothing breath and let himself relax. "Thanks for helping her. I was sick with fear at what that man might do. But may I ask the reason for you descent?"

"I will tell you later when Suzumi and Alec are back. It's a matter that concerns all of you. You need to know exactly how serious this is. We can't have you and Aya destroyed. You two are meant for each other, and for that love to end would be a catastrophe."

"Thanks Ceres, that really does make me feel much more relaxed." Yuuhi said with evident sarcasm in his voice.

"There's no need for you to be sarcastic, but it's the honest truth. I'm just trying to help you guys."

Running his hand through his hair he sighed sadly. "I understand, I'm just worried."

Dashing into the house, dragging along a very shocked Suzumi, Alec searched for Yuuhi. He saw down the hall his shadow and ran down there to be faced by the celestial maiden.

"CERES?!" Alec and Suzumi said in unison.

"Yes I'm back. I need to talk to all of you guys. It's very important."

Once in the living room, Ceres looked around and saw their expectant faces. "Here's the deal, there is a great evil running about. It's Matthew Emerson. He was the elder brother of the women who was engaged to Kagami. Since Kagami's death the young woman has been dreadfully ill with his loss. Being a freaky scientist, Matt has made his own minions with stolen data of the C-Genome project. I've been watching down and have foreseen a horrible future that threatens the life of both Suzumi and Aya's child."

"What are we supposed to do?" Suzumi asked as she crossed her arms protectively over her belly.

"You need to fight back. Find Shuro and all the other women who showed signs of celestial powers. We need them to join us to fight back. Thankfully Matt hasn't had the balls to capture any maidens."

"I think we can do that. It's going to be tough, but Cere's info matches mine about Matt. I think I still have a list of possible C-Genome canidates. I think we can contact them all." Alec said, still shocked that Ceres had reappeared.

"Let's get started." Yuuhi said, determined to save his child and his love.

A/N: Yes I know it's a short short chapter but since I don't have a computer to update on I have to mooch off my friends so I can upload from my disc. Stupid virus, but thanks to your reviews I've been motivated to this. Oh by the way I have a new email address. . I also have a new Aim screen name… YSAnimeJunkieTB and I have another account on Fanfiction. It's Yayoi Sakuma and I have a Weiss kruz, CCS, and FFX-2 story. So yeah enjoy! Please give me some ideas on what I should do. I've been stumped with this.

Love you guys so much, and bear with me cuz the only thing I can get to work on my computer is my Microsoft word. Unless one of you wants so buy me a computer. But I don't think you guys are generous or want to for a stranger… but that's cool. Hah, well enjoy enjoy and I can't wait to read your reviews.

Teri Baumer


	7. Maiden is Back

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own this series and it sucks ass. Yu Watase owns it and I guess it's a lot better off in her hands.

Forgive me for the shortness of this chapter. My computer is screwing up and the fact that the document recovery fucked up made me really mad. Plus I can't find my other disc where I saved my 9 pages of "The Al Bhed Princess" it just pisses me off… so yeah deal with it for now… I feel really bad that I can't update so often but it's just my computer is a piece of shit. And I can't always update at school.

When Aya woke up she saw that she had been handcuffed and gagged. She felt dizzy and knew that she needed to get out of this vehicle. She felt something-strange yet vaguely familiar stir inside of her. Then everything when black.

The air around Matt Emerson thickened and heated up as he saw Aya transform. Her hair changing from blond to royal blue and her crystal blue eyes changed to a magnificent golden amber color. When the transformation was over she slowly turned to Matt and told her what was on her mind. "I'm the celestial maiden that caused your sister her pain. I was the one who destroyed Kagami. But you have no right to hurt Aya, Yuuhi or their baby. You sir are nothing but a dirty rat." And with that said she glared at him, sending a huge life force blast, which disintegrated the cuffs and windows. She then flew out and headed off towards Suzumi's Dojo.

At the Dojo, Yuuhi was pacing back and forth impatiently, unsure of how Aya was doing. He had so many horrible scenarios flowing through his head that he was getting dizzy. He just didn't know what to do.

Alec and Suzumi walked in to watch Yuuhi pace with uncertainty. Suzumi felt awful that Aya was gone and that Yuuhi was hurting. "Yuuhi calm down, Aya will be fine. Who knows what might happen? Ceres might…"

Turning Yuuhi looked at his sister, the color draining from her face. He then looked at Alec and the same was happening. All of a sudden the two screamed out. "CERES!"

Turning again, Yuuhi saw Ceres float down, some scratches on her body. She looked fine and at that moment Yuuhi let out a great sigh of relief.

"Ceres, why are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you about Matt Emerson."

She explained everything to the group before settling down.

"Why did you transform?" Suzumi asked concern creasing her face.

"I did it for Aya's sake. She needs to be protected and if I let that man get his way things would be forever destroyed."

"How long until he's at full power?"

"Awhile, but when he is, both Aya and Suzumi will be days away from delivery and it really worries me. I don't want anyone hurt, but who knows what he has up his sleeve."

"Hey that reminds me, my child will be born in no time. That means I need to show you and Yuuhi the nursery." Alec said as he dragged his wife down the hall and to a door that he slid open. Both Yuuhi and Suzumi's eyes stuck out anime style.

The sight that greeted the two wasn't that great of a sight. The whole room was decorated all anime style. Worst thing was that the sheets had Mrs.'s face on it.

"No way am I having my child become a freaking Otaku."

"Yeah and no way am I having my child have night terrors because of bed sheets like those."

"But I think I look quite ravishing. Kind of like Madonna or Brittany Spears." Mrs.Q said with a flutter of fishy lashes.

"Guys what's going on?" Aya asked as she watched everyone gape at her.

"When did you change back?" Yuuhi asked as he rushed over to his love's side.

"I don't know, but why is this room so unique?"

"Alec and Mrs.Q decorated it. It's the new nursery." Suzumi said with a weak sigh.

"I like it, but the pictures of Mrs.Q should go, and we need more plushies and Kawaii sheets."

Alec immediately rushed over and started talking with Aya about great ways to change the room. They wanted to have lots of shojo anime yet some mecha too. Yuuhi and Suzumi left the room, leaving the two otaku's alone.

While they were doing that, they had no idea that Matt was up to some evil stuff. He thought that if he increased his power and attacked when the kids were born that he would have the upper hand. No way would that maiden be in his way. As long as he was out of sight and soon forgotten, that celestial maiden would go back to heaven. He was sure of it. Then he would slaughter those infants right in front of the mother's and then kill them in front of their husbands and then kill the men. It was long winded but it was totally worth making his lovely baby sister happy. Yes it was.

A/N: I know it was freaking short. But send me ideas. I'm rushing the pregnancy so we can get to the good stuff. The wedding will happen before the baby is born so give me some ideas on how I should do this. Should I have Ceres transform during the ceremony and blast away the priest because he's a sinner and an assassin hired by Matt? Well tell me.

Love you so much,

Teri Baumer

P.S. Thanks for being so loyal, you have know Idea how that makes me feel and how happy I am.


	8. Wedding Horrors and Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own Ayashi no Ceres, Ms. Yuu Watase does… lucky duck.

So I've just re-organized all my lost stories onto one disc b/c now I've got to re-make a new account b/c deleted my old one. It's mean and made me cry. So now my other works will be on Venus Chick 2. Yes and I think I'm gonna start some more… I've got a Fushigi Yuugi one but I'm gonna delete it and re-post it. It's an original character one that I'm going to edit. It was my first fan fic.

So since I got this GREAT review from this fan that said my writing was great and that she loved this I'm going to update and make this long.

The months had gone by without any sight of Matt Emerson. Both Aya and Suzumi's pregnancies were going just great. Suzumi had found out that she was going to have twins. The ultra sound said that she was going to have a boy and a girl. She and Alec had figured out that they'd name one Chidori after their beloved young celestial that had gotten killed. The boy Alec would name, which was the deal that Suzumi made. To her great disappointment Alec had decided to name their son after an anime character. Oh joy. And the name that he chose was Syaoran from CCS. Thankfully Suzumi was aloud to choose the middle name which was Kazuma, the name of her dead former husband. As the bargain would go, Alec got to choose the middle name of their daughter, which happened to be, lets all guess… Sakura, again from CCS. He had wanted in the first place to name his daughter Tomoyo and Eriol, or Ruby and Spinel, or Kero and Yue but that all was shot down buy the _entire_ household.

As fate would have it, Aya was pregnant with a girl this time. She and Yuuhi had finally decided to name their daughter Shuro Yuki Aogiri, after two of the dead celestials.

The two women were now seven months pregnant and were preparing for Aya and Yuuhi's wedding, which they were to have in the next week, the day after Aya's 20th birthday. It would be complex because of the baby but it would cool since nothing had been going on.

The wedding plan was to have Suzumi as Aya's matron of honor and Yuuhi have Alec as his best man. It was going to be oodles of fun. Little Aki was going to be the ring bearer and the flower girl was going to be a cousin of Yuuhi's. The guests would be a few friends and family members. The doctor that saved Tooya was going to give Aya away and Aya's mom would of course be there to support her daughter.

The week had passed in a blur of colors and it had finally come to _that _day. The wedding of Aya Mikage and Yuuhi Aogiri. Yuuhi was at the altar dressed in a black tux with Alec by his side and the minister at the podium. Suzumi was at the back entrance clad in a flowy satin and silk dress that came to the floor. It was a dress of aqua and teal with silk flowers embroidered onto the dress. It was low cut and had tank top sleeves. It flattered her pregnant figure as she carried white lilies.

Behind her, Aya was dressed in a dress of white satin, almost identical to Suzumi's but below her boobs there was a satin ribbon of crimson that tied into a bow at her back. At the V-cut of the front of the bodice laid a broach of sapphire in the shape of an orchid. Her hair was in easy waves down her back.

The wedding was about to begin and the lovely song from Xenosaga Episode 2 began to play. But lets just pretend that it was a song meant for Yuuhi's first love written and sung by Shuro before she died.

**_I remember the days of summer; we were so close together. You were humming the songs of silence, sweetly plucking the harp of wind. Every moment was sacred and misted. We were near to the shore of eternity; the days are gone and will never come back. _**

**_Life will never be perfect without you, but I'm still on my way to the future. For I remember your sweet song in my mind. _**

**_I remember the days of winter. You were sitting beside me, all alone in the shattered places; we were waiting for falling day. Every moment was sacred and misted, we were hoping the night was eternal. The days are gone and so far away. I'm still singing your sweet song for long, long windy nights. _**

****The song had immediately become a must for Aya to have, especially since it was meant for her and Yuuhi. Taking a deep breath, Aya watched as Suzumi walked down the aisle and smiled. It was finally time for her to get married. Doc was at her side; her arm tucked into the crook of his arm. It was perfect, and _nothing_ could ruin it.

Or so she thought.

When she reached the altar, the Doc gave her away. She stood at the front, her eyes glowing with anticipation as she gazed up at the man she loved. Yuuhi was gazing down at her, his eyes glistening with all the love that he had in his heart. It was going to be a perfect and wonderful wedding.

The wedding went as expected until about five minutes after the communion. Aya had thought the wine had tasted weird but she just thought it was her imagination. Right after the minister pronounced them man and wife, she heard Ceres enter her mind.

_"Aya, watch out. There was something in that wine. Something is going to happen!"_

Right after Aya heard those words and was leaning in to kiss Yuuhi a huge sharp pain shot through her gut, making her collapse to her knees. She felt something flowing beneath her, like she had peed. Suddenly her eye's opened in fear as she looked up at Yuuhi, her eyes filled now with tears.

"I'm in labor." She whispered out.

Suddenly she heard a man laughing behind the altar. It was the altar boy whom was in charge of the communion. He was walking over to Aya and bent over beside her. She didn't know what to think and just stared as another pain wrenched through her. Her eyes widened as she saw a gun appear. The man laughed again as he pulled off a wig and a mask.

"Do you recognize me Miss Mikage?"

"Emerson." Aya said out on a gasp as more tears flowed down her face. He laughed again as his Hench men came out with guns, making the guests back away from the bride. "I became impatient and decided to hurry the pregnancy along." Matt said as he smirked down at Aya.

"What do you mean?" Suzumi asked before she fell down to the ground as a sharp pain shot through her gut. She realized that she too was in labor.

"It was nothing, just a large dose of castor oil. An old house wife tale remedy to induce labor. But of course this castor oil was top quality with some extra stuff in it to ensure that labor would happen."

"You ass hole!" Alec said as she knelt down beside his wife who was glaring up at Matt. Doc was at Aya's side, in complete confusion as he switched his attentions back and forth from both women. But since Alec was a super smart doc he had done some research into childbirth, so he knew what to do.

"But _why?_" Aya asked as she cried.

"Revenge darling."

"Too bad then." Aya said before she let loose a huge life force blast. "Ceres come out."

A bright light came out as Ceres came out. Aya was now Ceres, complete cellular transformation. "Aya you fool, when I first told you of danger you should've let me out." Sighing she turned to Matt and his men and floated up her powers pulsing through her body. "Now it's time for you to learn a lesson."

_**BOOM!**_

A blast of celestial energy filled the room as all of Matt's men disintegrated to dust. She landed back on her feet and saw that Matt was laughing as he held up an emblem of the Celestial maidens.

"Guess you can't do anything to me now sweetie. This is protecting me. Thanks to the team of diver's I hired to search for remains of that ship that held Kagami."

"Stupid male." Ceres said as she sighed. Thankfully both Yuuhi and Alec were behind Matt ready to hurt him. Alec was at his neck and Yuuhi near the front, chopsticks in hand.

**_Super neck chop and super chopstick jab!_**

****Matt fell down to his knees completely out of it. Yuuhi signaled for his brother and his men to tie him up before Doc called a cab down to take the now changed back Aya and Suzumi to the hospital. There were going to be babies on the way.

In delivery room A, Aya was breathing slowly, soothing breaths as she prepared to push. Yuuhi was right beside her as Doc stood between her legs. "Newlyweds it's time to bring your daughter into the world." That was obviously enough signal to give Aya as she began to push.

"Hold it a sec." Doc said as he tinkered down _there_.

"What's wrong Doc?" Yuuhi asked as she held Aya's hand and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Nothing, I just needed to re-adjust the baby's position. You can push again."

Now as Aya pushed she prayed that her baby would be okay. She pushed and pushed until she felt that pressure leave from her crotch. She sighed as she heard the weak cries of her baby. "Is she okay?"

Doc lifted his head up and smiled up as he held up the baby. "Yeah she's okay. We need to take her to NICU because of some respiratory issues. She is ya know two months pre-mature."

The nurse cleaned Aya up and took her to her room where she laid and rested. Yuuhi on the other hand was worried about his sister.

Now in Suzumi's case, she was having an emergency c-section. Since she was delivering twins two months early and since her babies were kinda not in the right position they were forced to operate. Now Suzumi wasn't in any discomfort but agitation. Alec was trying to deliver his own kids and pestering the surgeon into another dimension.

"Sir if you'd let me do the work this would all be over with."

"But don't you think you should…"

"No! Now if you'd shut up you're kids will be here. Now if you don't I'll be forced to kick you out."

"Alec, quit bothering the doctor and hold my hand dumb ass."

Fifteen minutes later both babies were born, crying and being cleaned off as the doctor sewed up Suzumi and instructed the nurses to take the twins to NICU.

"Alec to me a favor. Go speak to father Aogiri and tell him to set guards up around NICU. We need to be sure that the twins and Aya and Yuuhi's baby are going to be okay. We don't know what will happen if Matt is freed or something. We can't risk it."

Now the two women rested in the same room. But something different was going on in Aya's dream that wasn't happening in Suzumi's.

Ceres…

_Aya dear, can you hear me?_

_**Yeah but what is it Ceres?**_

_I have someone with me._

_**Who?**_

**_Me._**

_**Tooya? What are you doing here?**_

**I'm here to warn you of Matt. Something isn't going to happen to your daughter but to our son. Protect Aki, for me and for his sake.**

**_Tooya how can you know this when you're dead?_**

_It's because of me Aya. I went and searched for him in Heaven and told him about my vision. It's true, and I hope that I'm warning you in enough time. But it might end up being fate for Aki to be captured. But keep your eyes open._

**Just know that I love you Aya. Protect our son darling, the product of our love. **

When she woke up she saw a worried Yuuhi at her lap. "Darling what's wrong? Is it Shuro?"

"No it's Aki. You know before we got married that we adopted him as my son now. But apparently in our rush to get to the hospital we left him at the chapel with your mother. Unfortunately Emerson's men have captured Aki. They're threatening to kill him."

"I just had a dream, and Ceres and Tooya told me to beware of something like this."

"Yeah they want you, but you're in no condition to go."

"How much time have they given us?"

"Seven days."

"That's enough."

"Enough for what?"

"For me to recover and transform into Ceres. I'll save my son no matter what. He's my flesh and blood. Just promise me that Shuro, Syaoran, and Chidori are okay. Keep them safe."

"I promise." And as he said that he kissed her hand before stroking it against his jaw. "I'll never let out daughter get hurt by that bastard."

"I know." And as she said that with a gentle smile, she sighed, allowing sleep to take over.

_**A/N: So how did ya'll like that? See if I get great reviews like that with interesting idea's I'm more likely to update. Not like that's an ultimatum or anything. Sorta. Not, I lied. Well thanks to two of my fans I took and combined your ideas. Yes Matt ruined the wedding. Stupid Super Castor oil. Oh and that's no lie, it's true, it's an old wife's tale. It worked for my friend's cousin. Like she was so sick of being fat she drank castor oil and three hours later she was in labor. But for my friend's brother's girlfriend it didn't work. But Guinevere the baby of my friend's brother's ex-gf she's great. I consider her my niece. But her bro was harsh; he dumped the girl a few days after his kid was born. **_

**_But he's cool now. Guiny is almost a year. July 6th! Yay! I just turned 17 two weeks ago! Woot! Well gg. It's 1am here and I have Dante Inferno HW to do. Well do you like? Huh? Read and review. LYL!_**

_**Teri**_


	9. Peace at Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ayashi no Ceres.**

**Please everyone forgive me for not updating in like FOREVER! I swear I'll try and keep up with it... so here's the gist of things. I was kicked out of my house in Sept, moved to a different city, and now live on my own w/ a friend. So then our apartment flooded, I got sick, had to go back to my mom's, and then I came back when the apartment was okay. Then I was sick and my computer was fucked (forgive my language). My roommate is being nice enough to let me use his computer to type on and I can update at the library. So please understand!**

**This will be the final chapter of Love Reborn, so please enjoy it!**

* * *

After being released from the hospital, Aya relaxed at home until night fell. She stood outside on the porch, breathing in the night air, relaxing her body, knowing it was time to save her son. She spoke silently to Ceres telling her it was time. A bright light was emitted from her as her body cellularly changed in appearance. Her honey blonde hair changed to a sapphire blue, her blue eyes to a shockingly golden shade. Her face, so soft in angles became severely sharp.

Spreading her arms out, Ceres lifted her face to the night sky, allowing herself to weight nothing. She shot up into the night sky, letting her strength and power take over. She allowed it to take her to where her kin lay, anxiously awaiting her arrival.

"When she comes, I want you to shoot her down." Matt ordered his men. He knew they weren't a match for Ceres, but at least it would give him time to get a hold of the boy to use him as his trump card. No matter what, he wanted revenge.

She arrived, her hair tousled from the wind. She had to finish them off, to get Aya's son back. To her own knowledge, she didn't think that he knew she could fly, so she scouted out the premises, soon finding him in his office. She wanted few casualties as possible. She only wanted Matt's death, no one more, no less.

She blasted through the glass, startling the man. She was shocked to see that young Aki was in the room with him. Leverage she thought. He was acting low, the lowest of them all. "Give me Aki back." she demanded, her hair rising above her head. She knew she looked primal, like an animal, making itself look bigger to scare off it's predator.

"Don't make me laugh." he said, holding a dagger to the boy's throat. Ceres didn't know what to do. She wasn't at her strongest, and she couldn't project a barrier to protect the boy from the blade, and attack the sniveling human at the same time. It just wasn't possible.

"I see that you're stuck maiden." Matt said, gripping the boy even harder than needed. Aki let out a squeak of panic. He was just a small boy, not even 4 years old, facing the ugly fate of death. He didn't know what to think, just that he wished he could be home with is mommy, sister and new daddy.

Both Matt, Ceres, and Aki were surprised to see a bright light engulf the boy. It was a crimson light, that repelled Matt, keeping the young boy safe. It was then that both Ceres and Aya knew that it was Tooya protecting his son. "Tooya" Ceres whispered, conveying the emotions of Aya.

"Hurry up Aya." he said.

Ceres faced Matt, approaching step by step, her eyes fierce as a tigers. "You tried one too many times to hurt me and my family. You ruined what was to be one of the happiest days of my life. You put both my children and my sister-in-laws unborn in serious danger, and all because of your stupid relative Kagami!? She glowed, the light changing many shades of red. "It's your time to meet oblivion." she squinted, and watched as the man disappeared into ash. The power of both her and Tooya had destroyed the emblem that Matt held.

Slowly Aya changed back into herself, she heard the soft words of Ceres saying "Be happy." She felt the strength and maternal warmth leave her body, knowing that Ceres had gone back to heaven to Mikage.

She turned to the light, knowing that Tooya was still there. She saw his spirit holding their son. She knew that at last they both had found peace. "I'm happy that you've found love again. That it has been reborn in your soul, and that you still remember the love we shared. Knowing that, I can be at peace." he said with a smile before kissing the top of his son's head. "He's grown up so much."

"He has." she said, knowing that she still loved him, but not in the same way as she did Yuuhi. "Thanks for coming to our rescue again." she said, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"It something I had to do. Please, live happily Aya, for that's all I can wish for in my heart. That's all I want, is your happiness." he said, smiling. "I love you." he said before fading away.

With him gone, she knew he was still watching over their son. She ran up to Aki, holding him tight against her. "Are you okay?" she asked, kissing his head, face, crying, happy to know that he was okay!

"Yes momma." he said, sniffling, trying to be strong. "I felt papa." he said. "He told me to make sure you're happy!"

Aya pulled back a bit, looking in her son's face, smiling. "Yes I saw papa too. But it's time to go home to Yuuhi and your sister."

"I wanna see Auntie Suzumi and her babies." Aki said, a toothy smile on his face.

"We'll go see them too!" she said, a teach laugh bubbling up. "I'm so happy you're okay!" she hugged him once more, before leaving the building.

Months passed without incident, and everyone knew that peace had finally come for all of them. Aki was enjoying being a big brother to Shuro, loving the giggles he was able to get from her. He also enjoyed watching his cousins, Chidori and Syaoran. The adults were finally at peace, loving their kin, and going on with life.

Peace has finally been granted to them, after so many obstacles. It's time they live their life, being in love, being a family, and being strong.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the finale of this story. I know it's short, but I think it's time for this to be wrapped up, and I like how I finished it. I gave Ceres a bit of a softer side when she eliminated Matt, seeing as a lot of Aya's emotions were being let through. I hope you enjoy it and keep an eye out for "forbidden lust" a twincest with Aya and Aki (not the way you think... they don't know they're related!)**

**So enjoy! **

**Much love!**

**Teri Baumer!**


End file.
